1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid powered nozzle and valve combination wherein a nozzle may be projected by a piston under the force of pressure fluid and will be opened to communication with a source of pressure fluid upon being projected predetermined distance, and more particularly to such a combination having a valve pin anchored against longitudinal movement but permitted limited radial movement to align with a central valve passage within a piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one prior art form of a fluid powered nozzle and valve combination, a hollow piston rod projects from opposite ends of the cylinder with the opposite ends of the rod being adapted to be connected to a source of pressure fluid and a punch device, respectively. A valve device mounted externally of the cylinder and operated by a cam on the piston rod serves to control the connection of a source of pressure fluid to the piston rod depending upon the reciprocated position of the latter. A second prior art form of such a fluid powered nozzle utilizes a hollow piston rod which projects from one end only of the cylinder and includes a valve device in the form of a radially adjustable pin received by a passage in the piston and piston rod in sealing relation. For a portion of the piston travel, the sealing engagement with the pin is maintained, but once the piston moves a predetermined distance, this seal is broken thereby establishing communication between one of the cylinder chambers and the passage.